Our Song
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: A oneshot songfic to Taylor Swift's Our SongJommyOur song is the slammin' screen door, sneakin' our late taping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, because it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh.


Alright dudes-Lydia got me hooked on Taylor Swift so here's another oneshot songfic. Hahah. It's to her song, "Our Song" and I do not own it!! P.s. G-Major didn't go down the crapper! It's still up and running.

------------

"It's officially 'Country Week' here at G-Major. There is going to be a fair, celebrating the occasion, as well as Mason's album release. I want all capable artists to perform; it will be a public even, as well as a dignified party for all the execs. So I will need everyone there, dressed appropriately, and all the artists will need a country song." Darius spoke. He then told everyone that they were free to leave, everyone patting Mason on the back as they left. Jude walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Is it weird that even thought this is my second album I'm nervous." Jude chuckled, "Mas, I've heard the whole album. It's amazing. Even better than your first one, which is really saying something based on all the country awards you got."

Mason just blushed and kissed her cheek before walking over to Portia to talk about fashion for the event.

Jude waved him off before walking to Studio A. When she got in Tommy immediately pulled her against him and kissed her lips. "Mmmm…" Jude whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They eventually pulled away from each other and Jude smiled. Tommy kissed her cheek before wheeling the chair they were currently sitting in over to the soundboard. With Jude still on his lap, he began pushing buttons and flipping switches. "We need to get to writing for this country song of yours."

Jude just sighed and let her head fall onto his shoulder, "I don't know if I can. I mean, I've got plenty of writing material; what with my mom back and Sadie leaving with Kwest. It's just not I got kicked off the farm, my wife left me, my dog got shot material."

Tommy chuckled, "Not all country music is a sad song with a banjo. And speaking of your mom, did you tell her about us yet?"

Jude shook her head, "I'm already on a tight leash for cursing her out when she first showed up at the doorstep. If I tell her I'm dating lil Tommy Q, older, playboy, heartbreaker, Sadie's heartbreaker, my heartbreaker, I doubt I'll ever be able to leave the house."

Tommy chuckled and pulled her away from his shoulder so her can look her in the eyes, "Jude, you look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?"

Jude shook her head 'no'. "I've been sneaking around with you at night, who has time for sleep when I have _**the**_ Tom Quincy's tongue down my throat?"

Tommy chuckled, "Well, how about I don't come by for awhile. Let you sleep, think about the song."

Jude looked at him, "Who said I wanted that? I like it when I have your tongue down my throat."

Tommy chuckled and smirked, he leaned toward her but then there was a knock at the door. Jude quickly got off Tommy's lap and the door opened. It was Darius, "Jude, I want you to go home, relax and write that song. I can't have you tired at this fair. T, I need you to either sparkle some magic fairy dust on Karma that gives her country talent or you can go home too." Tommy nodded and started packing up. Then a whiny Karma appeared behind Darius, "D! Please let me sing in front of the execs!! I can do it!" Darius rolled his eyes and turned to her, "Karma, I know you sell R&B records, mostly to horny men and underaged girls, but they sell. No way in hell am I letting you sing country."

Karma whined again and followed Darius as he walked away. Jude just laughed and Tommy took her hand, bringing her outside and to the Viper.

Jude pulled out the messy bun she had her hair in and shook it out. "Can we leave the top down?" She asked. Tommy nodded as he climbed in. They put the top down and then they were off. "Do you have classes tomorrow?" Tommy asked her as he reached for her hand. Jude smiled, intertwining their fingers, and nodded. She was taking college classes now, just a few at the local 2-yeah college. "Yeah, and I have an exam. I'm ready for it though." She said confidently.

Tommy smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Tommy pulled the car over a block from Jude's house. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Jude smiled and deepened the kiss. After a few moments of no air they pulled away and Tommy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Jude pecked his lips one last time before opening his car door and walking toward his house. Before she was out of sight she turned around, "Same time tonight right?"

Tommy smiled and nodded. Jude blew him a kiss before turning around and walking home. Tommy gave her a few minutes before starting the car again and driving right by Jude's house. She smiled and waved as he passed, making sure she got in the house safe. It was part of the routine they had.

Jude walked upstairs, giving her mom a short greeting before going to bed. Hoping to get some sleep before tonight.

'_Tap Tap. Tap Tap.'_

"Jude, are you awake?" She heard faintly. Jude pulled out the iPOD earbuds she had fallen asleep with and walked over to her window to let Tommy in. "You were sleeping, are you sure you want to hang out tonight?" Jude smiled and nodded excitedly as she climbed onto the slight roof with Tommy and they both jumped down to his car.

---

Jude walked into her room again the next day. Still exhausted from the night before, plus the exam was a lot harder than she expected.

She collapsed onto her bed, but right before she closed her eyes something black caught her eye. It was a red-orange rose that became black at the tips. She smiled, black was her favorite color and red-orange symbolized desire, passion, and love-making. Which they had done for the first time the night before.

She opened the note attached to it and smiled.

'_Hey Girl,_

_I just wanted to tell you how much I_

_love you. I found this rose at this tiny_

_little shop, it was either the last one or_

_the only one they had. I immediately_

_thought of you. I know how amazing last_

_night was for me, I can only hope it_

_was as good for you. I also know that_

_you'll need your rest, so I won't be coming_

_to your window tonight. I'll see you soon_

_enough, girl. I love you._

_Tommy'_

Jude smiled sadly, it was an amazing and thoughtful gift, and a note that made her fall in love with him all over again, but she was upset that she wouldn't see him tonight. She then noticed how tired she really was and went to bed. Even though it was only two in the afternoon, she decided she wanted a nap.

When Jude woke up she looked at the clock. 11:11 p.m., she smiled and knew she should make a wish. _'I wish Tommy would come, please.'_

The clock then turned to 11:12, Jude got up and out of bed. She grabbed something quick to eat from the kitchen. She walked back up to her room; seeing her mom was already asleep she decided to hang out for awhile. She saw the rose sitting on her nightstand and smiled. An idea came to her, _'I need to make my own wishes come true.'_

She quickly got dressed and ran out the door. She started up the 'ole Mustang and headed over to Tommy's place. Reaching her destination she shut the engine and ran over to the fire escape. She looked at it for a moment before jumping up and grabbing the ladder, using her weight to bring it down. She smiled and started to climb up to Tommy' apartment. _'Of course Tommy needs to live in the penthouse.'_ Jude thought.

Finally reaching his window Jude started tapping. After a few minutes she heard shuffling in the apartment. Then the window was shoved up and a sleepy, shirtless Tommy appeared, rubbing his eyes.

"Jude? What're you doing here? You need your sleep."

Jude chuckled, "I took a nap." She leaned forward and kissed Tommy though the window pane.

Tommy smiled and pulled her into the apartment and over to the bed.

---

The next morning Jude woke up in Tommy's arms. She smiled. "Hey, baby, wake up. We have the country fair tomorrow and Darius needs to approve the song by today."

Tommy stirred a little before opening his eyes. He smiled at Jude and kissed her, sweetly. It felt different though, like it was their first kiss. Jude smiled when he pulled away, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining…"

Tommy chuckled, "That was for our first date since we got together again. I never kissed you goodnight and I always regretted it."

Jude laughed, "What made you think of that? That night was so horrible!"

Tommy just laughed, "I was having a dream about it. And how was it horrible?"

Jude just laughed, "The restaurant claimed we didn't have reservations, it was unseeingly awkward because Jamie showed up with his new date, I spilled the ice cream all over my dress, and then when we went to the pier, you fell in."

Tommy chuckled, "Oh yeah, I remember that. I was leaning in to brush your hair out of your face but you moved, and then some other car pulled up that scared me."

Jude chuckled, "I'm sorry but that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life."

Tommy just laughed and nodded. "C'mon I'll bring you home. You're mom must be going crazy right about now." Jude nodded and began to gather her stuff.

---

They were in the car, Jude's hair was wet from the quick shower she took while Tommy styled his hair, and she was just looking out the window; listening intently to the song on the radio.

She then leaned forward and turned down the volume, "What's wrong?" Tommy asked her.

"Nothing…well…just…we don't have a song."

Tommy just raised her eyebrows at her. "Are you serious?"

Jude chuckled, "I mean, I've written songs about you. And you wrote those songs for me. But those are more like presents, not someone else's song that is sufficient for something we share."

Tommy thought for a moment before handing her an old napkin and a pen, "Write down what I say, I think I just found our song."

---

"And now, Jude Harrison!"

It was the time of the country fair, and it was now Jude's turn to sing her song. She grabbed her guitar, kissed Tommy quickly for good luck, and walked on stage. She took the microphone from Darius and smiled at the crowd.

"How y'all doin'?" She joked. The crowed cheered.

"Alright! I just want to say congrats to my good friend Mason, and a thanks to everyone here today. Here is my brand new song. It is called 'Our Song' and it goes out to someone very special." The crowed 'ohhh'-ed and 'aww'-ed for a moment but then the violin in the background started and everyone got quiet, listening to Jude sing.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said... 

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

Play it again, oh yeah, oh oh yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I... wrote down our song


End file.
